Under Observation
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: "Is she human?" "Yes, but-" "Then I don't see what the problem is," Kirsten replies leaving the conference room and office to put on her wet suit. For Kirsten, this latest stitch is not like the rest, and everyone knows except her.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm looking at making this longer, but am cool with whatever you guys want to see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stitchers.**

 **Enjoy!**

Entering the main room of the Stitchers lab, Kirsten sees the body of a young woman lying in ice. Unphased by the group discussion going on in Maggie's office, the blonde enters the room asking, "Why didn't anyone call me?"

Turning around, the entire team in the program stares at her and her roommate who tries to show her unwillingness to be there.

"She died didn't she? Stitch me in," Kirsten commands pointing to the bay downstairs that houses their newest stitch.

"It's not that simple. She isn't like the rest of the people you've been stitched into," Cameron tries to explain.

"Is she human?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I don't see what the problem is," Kirsten replies leaving the conference room and office to put on her wet suit. Cameron, Camille, and Linus exchange worried glances wondering if they can stop her.

"Her mind should still be fine though, right?" Linus queries. The other people shrug as they head down the stairs. When Kirsten comes into the room fifteen minutes later, Cameron, Linus, and Camille try to explain to her about the memories, but Kirsten ignores them and enters the tank of water and waits to be stitched.

"What do you see?" Cameron asks.

"I'm in a blue room. Maya is talking angrily with someone, her boyfriend maybe?"

"Anything else?"

"No, wait. There's a ring on the man's left hand. Maya wasn't married was she?"

"Not according to her records," Camille calls out. With a deep inhale, Kirsten lets out a steady breath before speaking again.

"I smell something off," She states, "It's a really strong fragrance. Can you turn the smell down?"

"Sorry, I don't have that capability," Linus states as he works with the controls on his console.

"Is there anything in the room that-"

"No. She's in her apartment, crying. Her memories are getting jumbled. I can't-"

The stitching operators watch as Kirsten quickly puts in the passcode to bounce before taking in a lungful of air and turning to the side of the glass container to vomit. Quickly, Cameron goes to help his friend while Camille turns away saying, "Not cleaning that up."

By now Kirsten is questioning her actions never reacting to a stitch as violently as she has today.

"You okay?" Cameron asks trying not to wrap her in a hug. As he stares at his friend with concern in his eyes, the man can see the questioning look in her eyes. Returning quickly to her usual demeanor, she states, "I'm fine, Cameron."

"You just threw up."

She nods explaining it is simply a side effect from the stitch before walking away.

"Yeah, I know. We were trying to tell you-"

"Kirsten!" Their boss calls cutting off her employee's rant. Sighing, Kirsten goes to change before heading up to Maggie's office.

"How bad do you think she's affected?" Linus asks coming near his friend. Cameron merely shakes his head wondering if Camille will want observation duty.

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank- you for the reviews! I appreciate them and the following!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Firefly_.**

 **Enjoy!**

While Kirsten tells what she knows to Maggie, Cameron and Linus corner Camille and tell them their plan for the day.  
"I can't believe you're making me watch her," Camille states through gritted teeth as she FaceTimes Linus. Having a class right after the stitch, the college student quickly retreats toward school as a safety precaution. Cameron stands off to the side, but he knows the woman's comment is toward him.  
"You live with her. It's easier," Cameron explains still not looking at her.  
"Baby," Camille mutters when the taller scientist is not in her view. Opting for a friendlier approach, the woman asks, "Is she acting any different?"  
"Besides her puke fest from earlier? No. It's Kirsten though. She'll bounce back," Linus comments while ignoring his rather Camille- like phrase. Just as Cameron begins to leave his friends' now obviously personal conversation, he sees Kirsten leave the office.  
"Hey, how d'you feel?" He asks saddling next to her.  
"A little out of it, but fine. Just take me home," She replies, but from residual emotion or the stitch, he is not sure. As he drives her home, Cameron lightly questions Kirsten over her memories in the stitch.  
"There was a waste basket and a park with children playing. The man she talked to was in most of the memories, though. The one of them fighting wasn't until the end. All I really remember is the smell. In her memories, it was really strong," Kirsten comments as she looks out the window.  
"Hey, Stretch? Do you remember what it was?" Cameron asks as he takes his eyes off the road to assess her demeanor. He looks back just as his friend comments, "A cologne of some sort, maybe? Possibly something the man could've warn? All I know is that was the most powerful part of the sequence."  
Wanting to ask her more questions, Cameron parks the car and walks the blonde to her door. Instead of making a comment, Kirsten simply opens the house door. He can see she is mentally drained and tells her, "Get some sleep Stretch. Don't hesitate to call."  
Nodding, Kirsten uncharacteristically kisses Cameron on the cheek before walking inside. Left outside his friend's house, the scientist inwardly questions the woman's reaction before heading back to work. Grilling Maggie on any abnormal behaviors she notices during her meeting with his friend, Cameron comes up empty handed. Instead, he gets a call from Camille who tells him his Buttercup is acting like the more emotional version of River Tam.  
"What are you talking about?" Cameron questions once Camille calms down.  
"I'm saying that she's going crazy. She's going through our shampoo bottles and throwing them in the trash. Part of me wonders if she's going to sit down with one of my textbooks and tell me that it has no order and needs to be reworked," Camille rambles adding, "I don't have a Bible on hand for her to dissect. 'Curse her sudden, but inevitable betrayal!'"  
"Okay, the Firefly comments are a major turn on," Linus interjects from his seat where Cameron stands on speaker phone. Shooting his friend a disapproving look, Cameron answers, "I'll be right over. You sure this is something residual from the stitch?"  
"Not unless Cinderella here has been doing this when I'm not home and I don't know about it," Camille comments before saying her good- byes to attend to her friend's freakish desire.

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bath &Body Works.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hey, Kirsten," Camille treads lightly, "is there a reason you're going through everything we own to see if you like it or not? It's starting to smell like a Bath and Body Works in here."

"Maya's memories had a certain scent in it, and none of these are it," The blonde comments as she sits in the small bathroom's floor surrounded by opened and unopened bottles of shampoos, conditioners, and lotions.

"I can't figure it out," The blonde states with a small whine. Certainly unaccustomed to any sort of whining exiting her roommate's mouth, Camille is thankful when there is a knock on the door. Throwing open the barrier, the brunette asks, "Please, tell me that residual emotion only lasts a day."

Entering the house, Cameron shakes his head answering, "It depends on the stitch."

Camille lets out a groan just as she hears her roommate enters the living room.

"You brought Cameron here?" The blonde questions with bits of anger peppering her tone as she enters the room.

"She's been like this since I got home," Camille states crossing her arms. Ignoring the comment, Cameron looks at his friend asking how she feels. Deflecting, Kirsten answers, "I don't need Camille to babysit me."

"Oh yes you do, Cupcake. You may not see it, but this residual emotion is effecting you more than you realize."

"And this is my cue to bow out," Camille says to herself as she exits the house. After the woman leaves, Cameron sees the bathroom door is open as he states, "Camille said you were going through shampoo earlier?"

"I need to know the fragrance that was in Maya's memories."

"Stretch, why don't you take a break? We can get you out of the house. See if you can identify the man in Maya's memories."

Nodding in defeat, Kirsten stands to follow her friend. Entering the lab half an hour later, Kirsten walks into the break room and grabs a water before sitting down and looking over pictures involving Maya Hanneli's death. Cameron comes in once or twice to check on her before finding Linus who plays an online game at his computer. Finally finding the correct person, Kirsten takes a screenshot of the person with her phone before taking Cameron to his car.

"Greg Peterson," Kirsten states once Cameron goes where the blonde tells him to.

"Okay," Cameron replies confused.

"He's Maya's boyfriend. It says in his records that he works here," The blonde explains as she gestures to the tall office building in front of him.

"Yeah, but the cops have already questioned everyone. Greg is also Maya's boss. She nannies for his kids."

"Wait, Maya's the babysitter?" Kirsten questions slowly trying to make sense of the dead woman's memories and feelings.

"Yeah. She stopped working for the family about a month ago. You'd have known that if you stayed to listen to us before taking charge and not asking questions," Cameron accuses before realizing his friend is only half listening. Seeing the concentration in her features, he asks what Kirsten is thinking who replies, "In her memories she was in an office fighting with him."

"Yeah, but didn't you say she was crying later?" Cameron asks wondering when he can slip in the one thing he tries to tell her that morning. Kirsten nods answering, "I couldn't make sense of it. Her reaction seemed genuine, but there seemed to be no reason for her crying like she did."

"Kirsten, there's something you need to know about Maya-"

His friend ignores him as she opens the car door and walks into the building. Securing an appointment with her suspect, Kirsten goes toward the elevators and is met by a flustered Cameron.

"You followed me," She comments.

"Yeah, telling someone you're following your angry fiancée will get you places," Cameron shoots offhandedly.

"You said we were married?" Kirsten questions as they step into the elevator.

"Engaged, but Kirsten you can't just talk to a high profile insurance boss without-"

"Too late," The blonde states as the elevator doors open and she steps off, her hair barely swinging as she walks. With a sigh, Cameron follows behind her and into an office.

"Mr. Peterson?" Kirsten states coldly as Cameron walks in behind her. Looking up from his work, the graying, early forties insurance agent asks, "Do I know you?"

Kirsten shakes her head answering, "No, I need to talk with you about-"

"Home insurance. See, we're about to get married and would really like your opinion. We heard from a friend that you're the best person to go to," Cameron interrupts hoping the blonde will not destroy his lie. Looking at his list of appointments, Greg sees he has a little time before asking the supposed couple to sit down.

"Where are you looking at buying?" He asks cordially.

"We're not sure yet. We're still doing some price figuring," The younger man states.

"Smart move for such a young couple. I assume you've thought of various places though."

"We have," Cameron continues watching in his peripheral as his friend takes in a deep breath. Focusing back on the conversation, Cameron adds, "There was a place we liked. And the neighbor told us to come here. Maya Handle? Hanley?"

He watches as the man shifts uncomfortably and Kirsten looks at the man with a slight hint of malice.

"Hanneli," Peterson answers softly before stating, "I know the area well. Maya worked for my family up until a month ago. My kids were sad to see her go. A shame what happened to her."

The last part more of a mumble, Cameron almost continues to probe for questions when Kirsten asks bluntly, "Tell me why you fought with her."

"Excuse me?"

"Maya. Why did you fight?"

"You aren't really looking for insurance are you?" The older man asks.

"Kirsten," Cameron warns not wanting to be escorted out of the building by security.

"She loved you," Kirsten continues sitting straighter in her chair, "She wanted to make things work."

Cameron notices the blonde becoming agitated and is about to leave the room when Greg Peterson stands up and comes eye to eye with Kirsten who glares at him while ranting about Maya's feelings. Just when he thinks the situation will come to their being kicked out, the scientist watches as his friend quickly leaves the room. Giving his apologies as he hurries out the office door, Cameron quickly goes to find his friend who stands impatiently by the elevator. What surprises him is the single tear that streams down her face.

"Hey, Stretch," Cameron states softly as he puts his hand on her shoulder. She merely shrugs off his hand and enters the elevator. Trying to make sense of her abstract emotions, Kirsten begins to dwell on Maya's memories. Cameron lets her process her thoughts until she softly states, "Maya was pregnant."

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

Cameron keeps silent hoping his friend's analytical mind will figure out any questions she needs answered.

"How could you lie to me like that?" Kirsten asks, her tone showing the slightest bit of anger. Cameron stares at his friend incredulously before defending, "Hey, it wasn't like that. You didn't take time to A, let us talk to you or B, read her records."

When she gives him her signature look of disbelief he challenges her look. Noticing his look, Kirsten is able to decipher his annoyance before angrily asking, "Why did you let me in her body then? You let her in the lab."

"No, Maggie let her in. There've been cases like Maya's in the past, but none of them have been pregnant before. She's the only body we can have access to to find out who killed her," Cameron yexplains calmly trying not to yell at his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me this before I was stitched?" Kirsten asks coolly.

Shaking his head, Cameron glances at the glove box before stating, "We were sworn to secrecy."

"To secrecy," The blonde deadpans wondering how she can be taken advantage of so easy.

"The murders of the women link back to someone close to the program and wanted things to stay a secret,"

"So, you're saying I can't be trusted."

"Not with vital information," He explains. Shifting at the sudden silence, Cameron realizes a few people stare at him as he and Kirsten sit parked along her street. Kirsten says nothing as she opens the car door and walks inside her house. He waits for a minute to cool off before driving away. Just as Cameron turns the car around to leave, he sees Kirsten come back outside. Stopping him, the blonde looks at him and says, "I need to see Maya's memories again."

"You sure?" The scientist questions. By the look on the woman's face, he knows the question is futile. Unlocking the door, the scientist takes his friend back to headquarters.

With the team reassembled, Kirsten relives Maya's memories while inhaling deeply to keep the scent that nauseates her earlier from spoiling her chance at seeing Maya's possible killer. Just as her temperature begins to spike, Kirsten comes out of the stitch saying, "The Peterson's teenage son killed Maya."

"They only have two kids. A five year old and a seven year old," Cameron says causing Camille to reply, "Greg Peterson has a son from a previous marriage. The boy's uncle was arrested ten years ago for the murder of five women. All nannies around Maya's age. The last victim was Carly Simmons. The crime was in the news for weeks."

"Yeah, but we don't have evidence of it," Cameron mumbles as he watches Kirsten leave the tank. Maggie coming down the staircase asks, "You're sure it was Peterson's son?" As she towel dries her hair, Kirsten states, "He called her a home wrecker and said her child meant nothing to him or his family. He also strongly resembles Greg Peterson."

"How old did the son look?" Camille asks. A quick disapproving look by the main team members is quickly ended when Kirsten answers matter- of- factly, "Seventeen, why?"

"Do you think there could've been a thing between her and-"

Camille stops when she realizes her innuendo is lost on her roommate. Instead she asks, "Do you think they were together?"

Recalling the memories, Kirsten answers, "I felt anger toward him, but also sentimentality?"

"Babysitter and son were doing it. Called it!" Camille states high fiving Linus.

"What did she feel with the father?" Maggie asks ignoring the man and woman who concoct inappropriate scenarios in the corner.

"Anger and slight disgust. They kissed, but I don't think there was any love," Kirsten answers before asking, "Did it say in the file how far along Maya was?"

"Four months," Camille answers as she looks at the file. Nodding, Kirsten heads to her locker to change.

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

An hour later as Kirsten sits in the break room, Cameron comes in to check on his friend.

"You okay," He asks sitting across from her. Kirsten raises an eyebrow answering, "I'm fine, Cameron. You don't have to keep fussing over me."

"Doesn't mean I will. What are you looking at?" The man questions as he comes to stand behind her and sees a pregnancy website pulled up.

"I'm trying to disassociate her pregnancy symptoms from what she may actually feel," Kirsten explains as she scrolls past an ad.

Later that night, Kirsten stretches in her seat when Cameron comes back inside the break room.

"Hey, Stretch. This place is about to shut down for the night."

Nodding, Kirsten closes out her browser session asking, "Where's Camille?"

"She and Linus left about an hour ago, Not sure if they went to your place or his though," Cameron replies trying not to be overly cautious toward his friend who puts her laptop back in its case. If he is honest, he wants Kirsten to come to his place so he can keep an eye on her.

"You aren't feeling any residual emotion are you?" Cameron asks as he and his friend walk toward the elevator. She shakes her head answering, "No, but I was able to figure out a few of Maya's emotions not tied to her hormones."

"Like?"

"Her feelings toward Greg Peterson's son. From what I can tell, she really liked him. Greg, I think, fought with her after he found out about Tyler and Maya's relationship."

"What about the crying?" Cameron questions as they ascend the elevator. Kirsten is silent a moment until saying, "I don't know. I think that was hormonal."

Cameron nods as he and Kirsten step out of the elevator and walk to the car. As Cameron leaves the parking lot, Kirsten asks if she can go to his apartment as well. After giving his friend a curious look, the scientist drives to his apartment.

"Why'd you want to come over?" Cameron asks as he opens his apartment door and lets him and Kirsten inside. She says nothing as she goes to sit on her friend's couch. Grabbing a beer from his fridge, Cameron opens the bottle and sips on the beverage before saying, "You've been sitting like that for ten minutes."

"Time is irrelevant to me," Kirsten states as she continues to stare out the window. After another moment of silence, she states, "You need to get a telescope."

"After you spied on an entire apartment complex? Not gonna happen, Cupcake," Cameron replies as he re-enters the kitchen to make himself food. Rolling her eyes, Kirsten turns away from the window. Not speaking until Cameron comes to sit on his sofa with a bag of popcorn does his friend ask, "What were your parents like?"

Stunned, the man says nothing. He can tell there is another question brimming in her mind. To ease his friend's mind, Cameron answers, "They weren't my definition of parents."

"This is one of those times you don't want to talk," Kirsten states seeing the look on the man's face. They sit in silence as Cameron tries to figure out what is wrong. Seeing she may want to open up, he asks her. Choosing her words, Kirsten says, "I don't know how to describe the feeling Maya felt while she was crying."

"Sad?" Cameron deadpans wondering why his friend is still obsessed with the emotion.

"No. It was different," Kirsten explains as she stands from her spot on his couch. She paces a moment keenly aware of her friend's eyes following her.

"Didn't you say it was hormonal?"

"Yes, but there was a different emotion as well," Kirsten replies as she continues to pace. Cameron watches his friend wrestle with the memories of the stitch causing him to take another sip of his beer.

"Maternal?" Kirsten theorizes to herself. She shakes her head not sure what the emotion feels like. Trying to associate other stitches from the one that plagues her, she suddenly says, "Scared."

"It took you this long to come up with scared?" Cameron comments. Facing him, Kirsten replies, "Pregnant women are very hormonal."

"So, I've been told," Cameron comments while thinking that women stitched inside a pregnant woman's memories are equally hormonal. Looking down at his phone, his eyes widen at the time.

"It's almost two in the morning, do you want me to drive you home?"

Shaking her head, Kirsten replies, "You can go to bed. I'm going to think over this a little more."

"Alright, Stretch. I'll see you in the morning," Cameron says before yawning and heading to his room.

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

The next day, Kirsten sits in the lab trying to do background work on Tyler Peterson, but turns when she hears the sound of heels clicking behind her.

"How'd you get here?" Camille asks her roommate once she comes into the lab after her class.

"Cameron brought me," The blonde replies as she continues to focus on her work. Raising her eyebrows, Camille looks over at Cameron and gives him a smug smile.

"I slept on the couch if that's what you're wondering," Kirsten states looking up from the electronic file.

"Right," The brunette states with a small laugh before walking away to talk to Linus in the break room.

As Kirsten continues to look at documents regarding Tyler, she motions Cameron over.

"Tyler was abused," She states pointing to the teen's medical record.

"Okay, how does that help prove he killed Maya?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is she had feelings for Tyler that were different than the father. We need to talk to Tyler."

With a small laugh, Cameron replies, "Not actual cops. Remember?"

"So? We can be friends of Maya's," She explains quickly before leaving the lab. Following after his friend, Cameron rolls his eyes. As they approach Tyler's mother's house an hour later, Cameron says, "I still don't think we should do this."

"Relax. Tyler's seventeen," Kirsten replies as she exits the car with a reluctant Cameron behind her.

"Yeah, whose family has a criminal record," He mumbles as they walk toward the door. After knocking on the front door of Tyler's home, Kirsten and Cameron find a middle aged woman opens the door.

"Can I help you?" She asks eyeing them suspiciously. Nodding, Kirsten answers, "We're friend's of Maya's and needed to talk to Tyler."

"This is about her death," The woman surmises. The Stitchers employees nod before being let in the house.

"Tyler was more of Maya's friend than a nanny," Tyler's mother states as she motions for Kirsten and Cameron to sit down.

"I take it you and Tyler are close?" Kirsten asks causing Cameron to give her a warning glance.

"My father and I were really close," Kirsten adds softly. Smiling at the blonde, the older woman responds, "Not too close. He just made a couple comments about it. I think he had a crush on her, really. I'm sure Maya would've noticed."

The younger adults smile softly as Kirsten says, "She said something like that."

Just as Cameron starts to say their good- byes, the front door opens.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Tyler, these are some friend's of Maya's. They wanted to talk to you."

Scratching the back of his neck, Tyler replies, "I don't know if I want-"

"Tyler," His mother stresses before leaving the room.

"Maya doesn't blame you," Kirsten states as she eyes Cameron checking his phone.

"What?" The teen questions curious as to what she knows.

"She was just scared about protecting herself and the baby. None of it's directed at you."

Just as Tyler is about to question the blonde further, Cameron touches his friend's elbow saying, "Maggie needs us."

"Daughter," Kirsten replies with a forced smile as she nods in Tyler's mother's direction before quickly following Cameron to the car.

"Daughter?" Cameron questions as he gets in the car.

"I had to say something to make him talk. He killed his girlfriend and unborn child," Kirsten replies as she buckles her seat belt. Making his way out of the subdivision, Cameron responds, "So not the point, Cupcake. You gave us a kid!"

"You married us off earlier this week," Kirsten replies as she checks her phone.

"And you don't think a honeymoon would've been more preferable?" Cameron complains. Shaking her head, Kirsten smiles at him. Seeing her smile, the man adds, "You're finding immense joy from this. Yah know, I sometimes question if you really have temporal dysplasia."

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, a severe case of writer's block and life in general got in the way of this chapter. It's short, but finally here, though!**

 **Enjoy!**

Returning to the lab, the pair finds Fisher talking to Maggie. Seeing him leave her office, Kirsten saddles beside the detective saying, "Tyler Peterson killed Maya."

Fisher looks at her skeptically.

"He did it," The blonde states indignantly.

"I'd just go with it," Cameron comments coming into the conversation.

"Okay, how do you want me to get him?"

Kirsten says nothing. Raising an eyebrow, Fisher inquires, "Do you even have evidence?"

"I know what I saw," She defends. The adults stare each other down for a second until Fisher nods and answers, "I'll see what I can do."

Staying quiet, Kirsten watches as the cop leaves the lab only to be touched on the shoulder by Cameron.

"Hey, Stretch? It's getting late. You want me to take you home?"

"No," She answers shaking her head, "I'll go with Camille when she gets done."

"Okay. Call if you need anything though, okay?" Cameron asks making sure to find his friend's eyes. She merely nods in response before watching her lanky co- worker walk toward the door. He turns when Camille calls for the entrance to the stitching bay, "Kirsten, we got the lab results back from the morgue."

"Yeah?" She asks. Swallowing, Camille continues, "There was traces of ammonia and carbon monoxide in her system."

Assessing the brunette's information, Kirsten feels what she believes is confusion. With a softer voice than normal, Kirsten questions angrily,

"You're saying she killed herself?"

"Hey, Buttercup. Don't get all bent out of shape. We don't know for sure," Cameron reassures as he realizes his friend has probably not gotten the best sleep in the past couple days.. Looking at Camille, he raises his eyebrows to suggest he and Camille talk for a moment. Leaving Kirsten alone with her thoughts, Cameron explains how little sleep Kirsten is currently functioning on. Knowing Kirsten is not the best at sleeping when attempting to solve a particularly hard stitch, Camille answers, "I got her. You go home, Goldie."

"Goldie?" Cameron questions before making his way out of the lab.

"Dude, you're like a puppy," Camille insists before waving him off and quickly finishing her work before driving herself and her roommate home. Seeing the exhaustion on her friend's features, Camille steers a half- asleep Kirsten toward the blonde's room.

"Night, Sleeping Beauty," Camille whispers as she leaves the room when Kirsten immediately falls asleep when her head hits her pillow.

Waking up to the sound of a dog barking from a neighboring home, Kirsten yawns and stretches before getting out of bed. Entering the hallway, the blonde is rather confused to find her roommate awake. Walking toward the sound of the brunette's chatter, Kirsten asks what time it is.

"Close to noon," Camille replies as she looks back at her homework that lies on the kitchen table. Yawning once more, Kirsten enters the kitchen and fixes food before returning to the dining room. Just as she sits down, her roommate stretches in her seat before getting up stating, "Well, this is boring. I'm gonna go do something that doesn't require reading this text book for the next century. You wanna come?"

Shaking her head, the blonde replies, "I need to figure out how Maya died. Was Fisher able to talk to Tyler?"

"Haven't heard anything. You could try asking one of the boys, though," Camille calls out as she heads toward her bedroom. Returning with her purse and keys, she adds, "You should probably call Cameron, too. He was worried about you last night."

"Why?" Kirsten asks pausing from her meal.

"You'd barely slept in the last forty eight hours and your little Golden Retriever Lover Boy was feeling a little protective."

"That doesn't help me know why I should call him."

"Because it's what normal people in society do when they're upset with people. Just call him," Camille reiterates when Kirsten's expression does not change from her version of confused. After Camille leaves, Kirsten looks down at her phone that sits on the table and wonders if Camille is right.

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm _SO_ sorry for my last chapter! This is the fixed version and the last chapter of the story. I tried to make the story end as if it were a lost episode of some sort, so forgive any cheesiness on my part. **

**Enjoy!**

Picking up her phone, Kirsten sighs and calls her friend.

"Did Fisher call about anything on Tyler?" She asks almost as soon as he answers.

"Hello to you too, Sunshine," Cameron greets before asking, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yes, I slept. Do you know what happened with Tyler?" She reiterates. Raising his eyes upward, Cameron states, "No one's said anything, but you'll be the first one I tell when I do find out. You feeling any better?"

"As fine as I can be," She mutters poking at her food. After finishing, the blonde puts her dishes away and waits for Camille to come home so they can head back to the lab. If she is lucky, she can find out about Maya's death.

"What did he say?" Kirsten asks once she sees Fisher enter the lab later that afternoon.

"Tyler didn't do it," The officer replies. Both Cameron, who does maintenance on his Stitcher program, and Kirsten look at the man skeptically as he explains, "His mom made an off handed comment which made us suspect her. She confessed half an hour ago."

Fisher talks a little longer, mainly answering Kirsten's questions, before heading up to Maggie's office.

"You okay, Stretch?" Cameron asks. Nodding silently, the blonde says nothing. Finally, Cameron stands to leave as Kirsten says, "It had to be Tyler."

"You heard Fisher. Sorry, Cupcake, but the evidence points to the mother."

"No. I'm saying I don't know how Tyler's mom could have killed her."

Seeing his friend's confusion, Cameron answers compassionately, "Ask Fisher. You couldn't access all Maya's memories, Kirsten."

The blonde nods as the man walks out of the room. Once the woman is unable to see anyone, Kirsten waits for Fisher to come down.

A couple hours later, Kirsten hears the front door open.

"Camille?" Kirsten calls out from the kitchen.

"Hey, Cameron said they found out who killed Maya," She says softly.

"Yeah, Tyler's mom did it," Kirsten answers nonchalantly.

"How?" Camille asks genuinely curious as she sits in the dining room chair.

"She came to the apartment to talk to Maya. Told her to get some rest, cleaned the kitchen, and left the gas stove on," Kirsten replies matter of factly.

"See, that statement is when you use emotion," Camille points out.

"She's dead," Kirsten informs her friend. Rolling her eyes, the brunette tells her roommate she is going to get ready for bed. Giving a noncommittal answer, Kirsten continues preparing dinner when she hears a knock at her front door.

"Cameron?" Kirsten says tilting her head to the side.

"Hey, just wanted to see how you were," Cameron tells her when she moves a little from the door. Seeing the look her friend has on his face numerous times, the blonde knows he is concerned.

"I'm fine, Cameron. You can stop hovering over me," She replies letting the man inside. As the front door closes, Kirsten hears her friend mutter, "Not really gonna stop."

"Why did you not want to talk about your parents last night?" Kirsten asks pretending she does not hear her friend's previous comment.

"They're not my favorite conversation, okay?"

The blonde crosses her arms with an unfazed expression.

"They hover," He states simply. Raising her eyebrow, Kirsten replies, "Like you?"

Nodding, Cameron answers, "Yeah. I'll see you at work, tomorrow?"

Her blank stare allows Cameron to say before letting himself out the door, "Okay. Night, Stretch,"

As he drives home, Cameron shakes his head knowing the last few days are a whirlwind. Replaying his conversations with his friend, the scientist wonders if he ever wants to see an emotional and hormonal Kirsten again. He dismisses the though as he enters his apartment complex twenty minutes later. In the lab the next morning, Cameron hears a familiar voice say, "Do we have a stitch?"

As the blonde has electrodes applied to her, Cameron realizes he would rather have emotionless Kirsten and no matter how long he does his job, he will always keep his friend under observation.

 **Review!**


End file.
